His and Mine
by Ms Georgie
Summary: After Moriarty left the pool, John has a bit of a panic attack and Sherlock takes care of him, on their way back to 221B Sherlock realizes what he could have lost that night. Wonder what he does about it? *SMUT* I don't own Sherlock -3- 'cause if I did that sheet would have come all the way off :P


**His and Mine**

"If you have what you say you have, I'll make you rich. If you don't I'll make you into _shoes_." Moriarty drawled and snapped his fingers as he exited the pool, the red dots that danced along John and Sherlock's bodys vanished and the both gave an audible sigh of relief.

"What happened there?" John panted.

"Someone changed his mind; question is who?" Sherlock answered, his mind already trying to puzzle it out, John snorting pulled him from his thoughts.

"No Sherlock, the question is: What the fuck are we still doing in this bloody pool?" John asked then started giggling hysterically, Sherlock looked down at John concerned and padded over to help his friend up but when he reached his hand out John jerked back and fell out of the crouch he was sitting in.

"John, it's only me." Sherlock said gently but John wasn't listening and his panting was getting heavier, now Sherlock was starting to panic, he had to calm the man down and fast or he might just fall into a panic attack. The detective fell to his knees softly and moved slowly towards John so as not to spook the already panicking doctor. As he got closer Sherlock could see that John's eyes were unfocused and a keen sweat was building up on his still tan skin, clearly the man wasn't all here right now, how could it have slipped his mind that John suffers from PTSD.

When Sherlock was up to John's waist he slowly reached out a hand again and laid it softly on one of John's, the former soldier whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut. Sherlock just held his hand there until John sensed there was no danger from it and opened his eyes again, this time they were slightly more focused like John was there but in deep thought. The tall detective took this as a sign to bend over and place his lips at John's ear, he whispered soothing nonsense like '_You're safe_.', '_I'm here_.', '_Hush_.', '_It's alright_.' and most importantly '_Come back to me, John_.'.

Time passed slowly and bit by bit John calmed down, half an hour had nearly passed before John sat up from the floor and swallowed.

"Sorry, you shouldn't've had see that." He croaked and Sherlock frowned and sat up on his knees beside John.

"John, you have nothing to be ashamed of, it's perfectly natural for you to-" Sherlock tried but John interrupted him.

"No, Sherlock, just no. I don't want to talk about it, I just want to go back to the flat, _please_." John begged and pleaded with Sherlock through his eyes, the detective just nodded and smiled at the doctor before rising to his feet. John attempted to follow but his legs weren't ready for it yet and he stumbled, he would've fell back on his arse if it hadn't been for Sherlock who grabbed him and held him up, one arm around John's back, one locked across his waist.

"Perhaps you should sit down for another minute, John." Sherlock insisted but John shook his head and put one foot forward, prompting Sherlock to do the same with a sigh of resignation. One step at a time and with Sherlock holding tightly to his blogger, they made it out of the pool and into a cab, as soon as Sherlock had told the cabbie the address John had slumped in his seat and passed out. Sherlock phoned Lestrade to tell him what had happened and that there was still a bomb sitting in the swimming pool, the DI assured him that he would head over to retrieve it with the bomb squad and that he'd search for any evidence for Moriarty. Sherlock knew there would be none.

After he'd hung up, Sherlock glanced at John, sleeping peacefully beside him, warm, safe and most importantly; alive. It was in that moment that Sherlock realized, he nearly lost this man tonight. This incredible, kind, loving, glorious man who had infinite amounts of patience with Sherlock for things that normal people would have committed murder over by now. This man, who only knew him for a day, yet shot a murderer to save his life, this man whom he had thought had betrayed him when he first walked into the pool. This man that _he_ put in danger by taunting Moriarty to come out and play.

As if sensing Sherlock's inner turmoil, John chose that moment to shift in his sleep and let his head fall onto Sherlock's shoulder, he rubbed his face against the boney appendage before settling back down, oblivious to to the cabs movements. Sherlock smiled at John and gently shifted, careful not to jostle John too much, so he could wrap his arms around John and hold him tight, John just snuffled and buried himself against his new position on Sherlock's chest, it was bliss. Sherlock could feel John's hot breaths huffing against the 'V' of his shirt and brush against his collar bones, he could smell the woodsy shampoo coming from John's hair and a scent that was just pure _John_ but most of all he could feel the thump of a heartbeat against his side. Sherlock made a decision then as he buried his face into John's hair, he would never, _never_, let this man go. John was his in every way and he was going to keep it that way.

"Oi! We're here!" The cabbie called and John startled awake in Sherlock's arms, he glared at the loud man, if only he had his riding crop. John pulled away from Sherlock and looked at him confused, Sherlock just smiled and gestured for him to get out of the cab.

"You go up, I'll get this. We can talk then, okay?" He asked and John nodded, clearly still tired and slid out of the taxi slowly, once Sherlock was sure that John was inside he turned to the rude cabbie and paid him the fair exactly, there was no way the dick was getting a tip off of Sherlock after he'd disturbed his John. The cabbie grumbled as Sherlock jumped out and Jogged up into 221B, John was standing in the middle of the living room when he got upstairs, he was waiting for the detective.

"Sherlock, what was _that _in the taxi?" He asked, Sherlock just smiled again and stepped forward to pull John against him, he felt so nice fitted against Sherlock's body, all warm and solid.

"I'll protect you, John. I won't let anyone else have you." John awkwardly wrapped his own arms around Sherlock's waist and patted him on the back.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you at the pool Sherlock, it's just... bad memories." John struggled and Sherlock held him tighter.

"No, no, shush, don't be sorry. Like I said John, I'll protect you; you're mine." and Sherlock tipped John's head back and pressed his lips desperately against the shocked doctors, it was lovely, John's lips were soft and warm and Oh! He never wanted to pull away from this, except that John was pulling away from _him_.

"Sherlock, I'm not-"

"_Gay_, yes I know John, it's just me you want, no other man interests you but _I _do, I've seen you looking." Sherlock finished and pressed back in but John just turned his head to the side.

"Sherlock-" He protested.

"Please, John, _please_, I just want to care for you, please just let me." Sherlock pleaded, laying kisses on John's face and down the side of his neck. John's eyes closed for a moment before he nodded and turned his face back to capture Sherlock's lips again and God, isn't that just gorgeous!

"Yes!" Sherlock moaned against John's lips and started pushing John towards the wall by the side of the kitchen until he was pressed against it, he almost fainted when John's tongue slid across his bottom lip, instead his eyes rolled back in pleasure and he opened his mouth to welcome John inside. If Sherlock didn't believe in heaven before, he does now, John tasted amazing, sweet and smokey all at once and Sherlock would never smoke again because he had John and John tasted better than any cigarette ever could. Saliva was starting to slide down the corners of their mouths as their tongues stroked and swirled around each other and breathing was becoming an issue, he didn't want to pull back but he didn't want to suffocate John either so he did pull away but only enough to rest his forehead against the doctors.

Sherlock closed his eyes and licked his lips, tasting a mixture of himself and John there. He moaned low and John whimpered in return making Sherlock swallow and nudge his nose against John's, at some point during their kiss, their hips had pressed together and Sherlock could feel John's hardness pressing against his own. Contrary to popular belief Sherlock did get erections and he did masterbate, quite enthusiastically actually, he just was never interested in sharing a sexual experience with another human being, until now that is. He pressed his hips forward against John's and his head slipped down to rest on John's shoulder, John yelped and pressed back, sliding one hand up to pull Sherlock's hair and the other down to grab his arse.

Sherlock never knew he had a hair pulling kink before but when John tugged his head back to lay kisses and licks on the long expanse of pale flesh he called a neck, he almost came. _That_ was it, he couldn't take anymore, he pulled back from John's hold on his body, making the doctor whimper at the loss but Sherlock shushed him and pecked his lips.

"Hush darling, it's ok, I'm not going anywhere." Sherlock whispered against John's lips and then pulled back again to slide his jacket from his shoulders and toss it on the coffee table, John licked his lips and moaned, realising why Sherlock had pulled away from him and let his hand drift down to palm himself through his clothes. Sherlock let out a moan of his own and dove forward again, grabbing John's face and slamming their lips together again. John wrapped his arms around Sherlock's waist and twisted them around to guide them both through the kitchen and to Sherlock's bedroom, they were frantic by this point, ripping clothes of each other and slamming each other up against counters and the fridge, chemicals and test tubes fell to the floor smashing and spilling God knows what on the lino but they didn't _care_! They just wanted more and harder and _now_!

By the time they crashed through Sherlock's bedroom door they were both missing their shirts, shoes and socks, their belts and trousers were hanging open, in fact John's was halfway down his thighs and their bodies were littered with scratches and bites, some of them trickling blood. Sherlock moaned when a drop of John's sweat fell from the tip of his nose and landed on a weeping bite mark on his chest, it stung beautifully.

"John - bed - NOW!" Sherlock growled in between kisses and then shoved John hard so he landed on the bed amongst the pillows, the doctor grunted from the force and from Sherlock grabbing hold of his boxers and pulling the right off with his trousers, the pair went flying through the air shortly followed by Sherlock's and who knows when they landed because Sherlock only had eyes for John's gorgeous body. The doctor was perfect from the spidery bullet wound on his left shoulder to the soles of his feet and Sherlock had to reach down and wrap a hand around the base of his cock to stop himself coming, it didn't stop the moisture dripping off the tip and on to John's belly when he straddled the man though.

Sherlock and John both moaned loudly at the sight of the clear liquid dripping down near John's belly button, Sherlock slid a finger through it and held it up to John's lips, he swallowed hard when the doctor locked half-lidded eyes on his and bent his head to draw the finger into his mouth, cheeks hollowing as he sucked up and down on the digit. Sherlock couldn't look, he squeezed his eyes shut and dropped his head back but it didn't help, it only made things worse, He could feel even more clearly the sensation of John's hot wet mouth sliding and pulling on his pointer finger and hear the loud slurps the doctor made with each upward motion, it was torture and Sherlock loved it.

Sherlock was so focused on the sensations that he didn't notice the devious glint in the doctors eyes so when John pulled off the finger and flipped them over it shocked the hell out of the detective and only turned him on even more, Sherlock's eyes were black with desire and he knew he couldn't take much more so when John bent down to start training nips down his chest Sherlock nearly screamed.

"JOHN! John, _stop_!" He called and the doctor, who was licking at Sherlock's belly now, looked up and frowned.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked and was about to pull away but Sherlock reached down and grabbed his shoulders firmly, there was sure to be finger shaped bruises there later.

"No, no, I just, I need... I _want_ you inside me, now!" He strained and John's eyes went wide but he nodded all the same, Sherlock reached beneath his pillows for the bottle of half-empty lube he kept there and John raised an eyebrow when Sherlock tossed it down to him .

"Been busy?" John teased as he lubed up his fingers.

"You have no idea." Sherlock drawled, smirking and let out a keen when John sank a finger into his body up to the second knuckle.

"_Oh_! Yes. Mmmm," He sighed when John started pumping it in and out, it didn't take long for it to stop being enough and Sherlock was begging for a second finger, then a third. He winced a bit in discomfort when John added the third, he had only ever got as far as two on his own so he wasn't used to it. John noticed and dipped his head down to lick at Sherlock's erection, the detective was not expecting that and he yelled and threw his head back, John smirked and then pulled the cock into his mouth, parodying his earlier actions with the finger.

"OH GOD!" Sherlock screamed and threw his head from side to side, curls tumbling over the pillows as John swallowed, sucked and fucked him with his fingers. This was just too much, way too much!

"JOHN! PLEASE, IN ME, NOW!" Sherlock howled and John slid his fingers out and pulled off of Sherlock with a lewd pop, the detective was practically sobbing as John slicked himself up and got into position. When John was situated above him on his elbows, he started pushing in and Sherlock's vision went white, nothing could ever compare to the feeling of John sliding inside of him, inch by lovely inch. He couldn't breathe and when John's balls touched his arse he couldn't hold it back anymore and the loudest, roughest, most painful moan he'd ever uttered was unleashed upon the world, God have mercy!

"MOVE!" Sherlock snarled and John, whose face was a mask of concentration, pulled back and slammed forward; hard. Sherlock's world jolted and and another animalistic moan dragged it's way out of his body. This was how it continued for the next ten minutes, John pulling out slowly and then slamming back in with all the force he could muster, kisses and bites being exchanged as well as moans and pants of pure pleasure. Then Sherlock got impatient.

"Faster, John, _faster_." He panted.

"Can't, I'll come." John groaned back.

"That's the point!" Sherlock snarled but John shook his head and drove forward again, Sherlock wasn't having this, he knew John had a rough night but he needed _more_. Sherlock wrapped his legs tight around John's hips and flipped them over so he was stradling John again and started to bounce fast hard on John's cock. The doctor let out a beautiful sound that was a cross between a screech and a yelp, it was glorious! When Sherlock started rolling his hips as he bounced John lost whatever reservation he had left and shot up off the bed grabbing on to Sherlock hard and slamming his hips up against Sherlock's bouncing arse, Sherlock was sure that if he angled his hips just right then John would...

"YES! YES! RIGHT THERE JOHN! YES!" Sherlock screamed when John's cock pounded against his prostate, he was so close and His cock was being rubbed so deliciously between their bellies that he didn't even need to touch himself, he could just keep pawing at lovely, gorgeous, amazing John, who jumped behind Moriarty and told Sherlock to run, who was screaming Sherlock's name right now and coming hard and hot deep inside him. Sherlock's eyes rolled back into his head and he came harder than he'd ever come in his life, so hard that it splattered against his and John's chin, so hard that he stopped breathing for a full thirty seconds and so hard that his vision went black and he passed out, trembling and twitching beneath a panting John.

When Sherlock came to, it was to the sensation of John's tongue licking his stomach clean of sweat and come and warm hand stroking his thighs, he hummed happily and lifted a heavy hand to stroke through John's sweat soaked hair, John tipped his head up and rested his chin on Sherlocks hip, smiling up at the detective.

"Back with me then?" John asked hoarsely and the corner of Sherlock's mouth twitched.

"Clearly." John snorted and started kissing up Sherlock's body from his hip up to his lips, they shared a lazy kiss until John couldn't hold himself up anymore.

"We forgot a condom y'know." Sherlock huffed amused at John and wrapped himself around the man who was now laying on his chest.

"So? It's not like you've got an STD or I would know, you can't get me pregnant and I'm... _was_ a virgin so there was danger." He sighed but started when John's head shot up.

"Virgin? You mean that was your first time? Oh God, Sherlock If I'd known I woul-" Sherlock silenced his panicked rant with a kiss.

"It was perfect." He whispered but John still looked worried.

"But I-"

"Perfect." Sherlock repeated and John smiled at him and lay back down against his new lover, Sherlock watched him, fascinated by the every breath John took.

"I meant what I said, John." He said suddenly serious but John was already dozing off.

"Hmm?" He muttered sleepily and Sherlock planted a kiss on his forehead.

"I'll never stop protecting you, no one else can have you. _You're mine_." John was asleep by the time Sherlock had whispered the last two words against his cheek. He knew that both he and John weren't quite ready for those special three words yet but John was still _his_ no matter what. Sherlock smiled one last time before burying his face into John's hair, making sure to hide the smaller man as best he could from the world and not just because John was his but...

Because _he_ was John's.

**The End**


End file.
